


a taste of temptation

by curiouscat99



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Other, Thornute, canufinn, kiss and make up, mildly nsfw, that one fic where thorfinn got really pissed off because canute called him short, thorfinn x canute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouscat99/pseuds/curiouscat99
Summary: It's a rarity to see Thorfinn get absolutely pissed off except when someone mentions his biggest insecurity.Especially if that someone is a person he is starting to like.Thornute kiss and make up fic (like....literally)Set during their stay in Mercia
Relationships: Canute/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 110





	a taste of temptation

**Author's Note:**

> once again i am writing this at 1AM, please bear with me.

On a few occasions, they have witnessed how terrible it is to piss off Thorfinn. The kid has been traveling with them for more than ten years and it is safe to say that they have known him better than anyone else. Thorfinn is a loner and what’s more to it, he fucking detests every single one of them. Which is, if they’re being honest, it is totally understandable. He’s a very useful kid, like how Askeladd always says. He brings the rear for an opening attack, spies on their enemies effectively, go scouting, kills without mercy - they have no problem with him except that one time he almost murders a member of the band because of some petty reason.

It happened around Thorfinn’s growing up years. Although a teenager, it seems that the boy had stopped growing. It is hard to call him a young man with that size of him so they would always treat and see him as a boy. 

Askeladd was out with Bjorn at that time, leaving his men drinking and gambling like usual. When he returned, a fight occurred between Thorfinn and one of the men, with the man spitting blood and crawling pathetically on the dirt like a centipede. It wouldn't bother him if it was just two random members of the band, heck, they’ve been always like that. But it was Thorfinn and Thorfinn rarely ever gave a single shit to any of them. Sure, he has a bad temper but instead of picking up a fight, he usually goes hunting alone or quietly separates from the group. 

“What the hell happened here?” Askeladd asks out of curiosity, not a single concern from his face, watching as the kid plays with his prey.

“He called Thorfinn ‘short’.” a man answers.

Ah.

He snorts and so did Bjorn from beside him. It looks like they’ve found out Thorfinn’s additional trigger. Askeladd takes mental note to use it one day in their future duel. 

* * *

That was the last time they witnessed Thorfinn’s wrath and it was truly diabolical. The man’s face never returned to normal, his nose was left in a permanent ugly form with broken teeth and a twisted arm. He soon faced death during their errand. He was the first and last person to call him short.

Not until…

“Suck it up, princess,” 

The men heard the _very normal_ banter coming from inside the house where the prince and his retainer is staying. Thorfinn must guard the prince at all costs even though the said royalty is not going anywhere except around the small village that is covered in snow. They’ve been like that every day and being left with no other things to do, the teen’s squabbles start to amuse the band. It is interesting how Thorfinn holds his ground against a Danish royalty and the prince against a mere vagabond. There are times where Canute would dash out the house because he couldn’t stand Thorfinn’s insults and the other boy would chase and return him by practically pulling the prince by the wrist despite his protests. (where Thorfinn would scold him that he better fucking come or he would lose his absolute shit and that Canute wouldn’t like it) a half scared, half fuming royal would end up complying and shutting the door on Thorfinn’s face and then the next round of their silly fight begins.

How tiring.

“I can’t stand y-you!” the way the prince screams slightly alarmed them. Well, he’s gonna break down crying this time, isn’t he?

“Go away!” Canute’s voice raised to another notch. Did he just transform into a woman (like everyone suspected him to be) to be able to screech like that?

The man whispers from outside, some chuckles while the others are getting bored. 

“What are they fighting about anyway?”

“Dunno.”

None of them remembers how the fight started and they are in the middle of talking when all of a sudden, the prince said the cursed word.

“SHORTY!”

Every single one of them jolts as though a sharp object poked their asses. All at once, they pushed one of them who could call Askeladd or Bjorn or hell even the conehead might work before Thorfinn flips the entire house or worse punches the prince straight to his nose. They all fear that King Sweyn would not be able to recognize his son’s beautiful face once they get to Gainsborough. 

A loud crashing sound is heard and the men panics, staring at the door but says nothing. They could only hope that what broke inside isn’t Canute’s skull. A few who are brave enough consider getting inside before it gets worse if ever Thorfinn decides to kill the prince. They waited for a couple of seconds when something breaks again followed by the door flying open with Thorfinn storming out with nothing but rage in his face. His fists are curled into a ball and they could’ve sworn they saw steam coming from his nose. 

“The prince!!” they scrambled on their feet running inside to check if Canute is still alive. Some of them slip on the snow and bump into each other as they run in the house.

To their surprise, the prince is perfectly fine with no injuries or whatsoever except the mere fact that he’s been shocked by Thorfinn’s violent reaction. They’ve found a broken stool next to the door and a shattered jar behind the prince. 

So that’s what broke earlier.

* * *

“What have I done?”

Canute paces back and forth, a pang of guilt surging in his veins since he talked with Askeladd yesterday. After Thorfinn walks out fuming like he would gouge anyone’s eyes if they dared to block his way, the men who barged inside had brought Askeladd after they feared that something terrible happened between him and Thorfinn. Canute hesitated to tell him everything at first but he also wants to know as to why Thorfinn, for the first time in their argument, lost his composure. It wasn’t supposed to be like that. Thorfinn, at all times, wins against him and Canute has always been the one who has left grumbling in defeat. 

As opposed to feeling good that he was able to piss him off, Canute felt like he went against his true nature as a good Christian when Askeladd told him that Thorfinn’s greatest insecurity is his height. He bits his lower lip and asks for his Father in heaven’s forgiveness for his sins. 

“I should apologize to him soon..” he continues to waltz sideways as Ragnar packs everything they will need for their short travel.

It is Saturday, _Laugardagur,_ or simply a Viking's bath day. 

As a bodyguard, Thorfinn walks behind him on the trip. Canute glances at him from time to time pretending to check the heel of his boots or a nearby bird from afar on which he notices that Thorfinn doesn’t spare a single glance at him. His face straight up emotionless but still with the presence of a frown. 

_“He’s still mad…”_ the prince hides his face.

Askeladd’s men walk next to them. Yesterday, they found a natural hot spring not far from the village. 

Canute did not expect Thorfinn to walk next to him but Askeladd convinced him somehow. He can still remember the boy’s face when he yells the word ‘shorty’ and cannot help but to feel bad. Thorfinn, even in apparent anger, did not lift a finger at him and instead threw a jar on the floor and kicked the stool on the door before stepping outside. It is a surprise, considering Canute slapped him with his biggest insecurity. 

He admits that Thorfinn’s insults hurt him but for someone like him who’s weak from the start, Canute has long accepted that he can never be as strong as the young Viking. But for a guy like Thorfinn who always presents himself as a strong warrior, it will be a kick in the gut once a person pinpoints his greatest flaw. Although Canute never saw his lack of height as a flaw, it’s just, in a heat of the moment, he suddenly spouted his silent description of him without knowing that he hit him below the belt. 

When they arrive at their destination, Thorfinn is stationed near the spring he would take a bath in while Ragnar is following him.

Ragnar looked at the young warrior behind. “Thorfinn, would you like to join his highness? I think this place is well hidden. If you want, you can take a bath as well.” and suggests.

But the boy clicked his tongue and turned his back in a brooding manner.

The man shrugs and glances at the prince who is staring at Thorfinn’s back timidly. He can tell the two got into a fight again, the reason for Thorfinn to ignore them. 

There are three different hot springs in the area and Ragnar asks the smallest one for the prince privately. The spring is surrounded by tall grasses and big stones both coated by snow at the core of a forested zone.

“Ragnar,” Canute pulls the side of the man’s shirt and leans to whisper something. Ragnar hesitates at first but understands why the prince wants to be left alone with his bodyguard after the young royal tells the reason why Thorfinn is mad at him.

The retainer glances at the warrior and hums.

“I understand, your highness. I’ll be back later then.” Ragnar decides to check the others in a nearby spring as he leaves.

Canute waits before making up his mind to approach Thorfinn. A soft, muffled, crackling sound made by his footsteps captures the other boy’s attention.

“Thorfinn,” the prince calls meekly. “...a-about yesterday..”

Thorfinn takes a hurried look at him then back at the trees, still pissed off. He is never a sensitive type. His life as a Viking has toughened him up to the point that he can no longer feel but physical pain. Although there are still things that can easily anger him such as the mention of his father’s death. Just like all humans, Thorfinn has insecurities. There is no one he can blame on his lack of height other than nutrient deficiency. No one in their right mind would expect a band of Vikings to make a good job of raising a kid.

“I’m sorry,” Canute dips his head, looking down. “I didn’t mean to call you ... _that._ ”

“Tch,” Thorfinn rolls his eyes, his frown deepening. “Just take yer damn bath already and don’t keep me waiting for long!” he barks.

Canute pouts and turns around but as he walks away, Thorfinn is following him with his gaze.

It’s not every day one would find a royal who humbles himself to apologize and Thorfinn is slightly impressed by that. Maybe him getting hurt by Canute’s words is worth it. He watches from afar while the prince takes his garment off before dipping his feet in the hot spring. They are both males and Thorfinn cannot grasp entirely why his heart is hammering in his chest and yet, he cannot take his eyes off him.

Canute continues to submerge. A satisfied sigh escapes from his lips as his body relaxes in the water. He notices a pair of eyes on him and looks up to see Thorfinn watching. The bodyguard quickly dodges his gaze with an awkward flinch.

The prince blinks and scoops water with his hand to wet his hair. “If you want to, you can take a bath here,” he invites.

“I said hurry the fuck up, I’m not interested in taking a bath with ya.” Thorfinn retorts.

Canute mumbles a word of disappointment. What did he expect anyway? By all means, Thorfinn will not easily accept his apology. All he wanted is him to know how sorry he is for hurting his feelings but the warrior doesn't want to cooperate.

The prince sighs again, what else can he do? 

The corner of his eye catches something that moved the vine next to the water. Alarmed, Canute backs away.

“T-Thorfinnnnn….” he calls, eyes growing while he waits for whatever it is that keeps the vines moving. The grass dances until a frog leaped in his direction, making Canute shriek in fear.

“Thorfinn!” 

That is the kind of call Thorfinn cannot disregard. He immediately pulls his daggers and runs to the spring and sees Canute slapping the water away with closed eyes against an unknown creature that Thorfinn soon identifies. He flings one of his throwing knives and stabs the frog. It landed to stone and just then Canute calms down.

“It’s just a frog,” Thorfinn says, going to take his knife from its head. He steps on the stones carefully and the prince eyes on him.

“Thank you,” Canute exhales in relief. 

Once Thorfinn pulls the knife from the now dead frog, he turns his heels to his spot before. Shitty royal cannot even defend himself against a mere amphibian. 

“Wait, Thorfinn,” 

He pauses.

“C-can you stay here? I...I’m scared.” 

Thorfinn looks at Canute and the latter fidgets at his gaze. Instead of saying another word, the prince kneels in the water as if hiding from him with only half of his face to be seen.

It will take a while before he can take a bath. Askeladd gave two hours for them before they returned to the village. Thorfinn thinks about this and considers it. 

“Hmp,” it’s not bad, besides, it will save more time for the two of them if he joined. Thorfinn starts to remove his clothes and notices how Canute submerges deeper to the point that he can only see his head. He raises an eyebrow and proceeds to remove his remaining clothes and descends into the water. His tired muscles slowly ease and on such a rare occasion, he finds himself relaxing.

“Don’t sink too much in the hot water or you’ll lose consciousness.” he rebukes. 

Canute slowly emerges, still pouting. “A-are you still mad at me?”

Thorfinn clicks his tongue. “Why are you so pressed if I am mad or not?” 

The prince ponders before answering, he doesn’t want to say the wrong words again. He has to be careful. “Because..it’s hard for me when we’re always fighting. S-so you should stop taunting me every day.” Canute blurts

Thorfinn stares at him. 

“So we wouldn’t fight,” he elaborates. “And...and we wouldn’t hurt each other’s f-feelings…” 

The young warrior leans onto the stone and muses. It’s always fun to tease the prince, especially if he always gives in so easily, it’ll be hard for him to stop. Before long, Thorfinn realizes that Canute is like a walking temptation, hard to resist and completely addicting.

“What if I don’t?” he asks. “Would you say that again? That I am short?” Thorfinn dares with a smirk. 

“I won’t.” the prince replies hastily. “I told you, didn’t I? That I won’t--” he is cut off when Thorfinn approaches him.

“Really? Because ya don’t want me to get mad at ya huh, princess?” the other boy grins. Ah, there he is, the little shit is once again taunting him!

Canute steps back. “W-what are you doing?”

“Nuthin,” Thorfinn takes another step forward, going to the prince, now with a mocking grin. Oh, how he loves it when Canute looks at him with those blue orbs, scared and confused. They are in the spring, all naked from head to toe and he can see how Canute is deeply troubled by his actions and Thorfinn is doubtlessly enjoying it.

“Thorfinn-”

“Why don’t ya want me to get mad?” he demands again. They are now face to face and from their very close proximity, he can see that Canute’s skin is flawless and smooth looking, unlike his body that is covered in scars and uneven skin tone. Thorfinn’s eyes hover dangerously at the royal and Canute shivers from his tantalizing eyes.

“B-because it’s not right for us to fight and h-hurt…” getting conscious on the way Thorfinn is staring at him like a portion of food that he wants to devour any minute, Canute covers his upper body with his arms. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Askeladd’s men used to force him to taste a woman. He is no longer a kid like he used to be. He is seventeen and even though he lives a Viking way of life, Thorfinn has no sexual experience. He didn’t know why he has no interest in such a thing. Normally, a young man in his age will want to explore that area. Perhaps it is because he is too focused on his goal of revenge, perhaps he hasn’t found anyone who meets his standards…

Not until…

Thorfinn has no idea what possessed him when he holds Canute’s arms and pulls him close. The prince squeaks in shock at his action as their skins make contact. Canute is five inches taller than him so he looks up and sees the royalty’s face up close. His natural pink lips and the strands of his golden hair sticking on his firm neck. He is so...alluring and Thorfinn can’t stop himself from biting his lower lip.

Before he makes another movement, Thorfinn's mind goes completely blank when Canute leans down to place a chaste kiss on his lips. It is as if the world stopped rotating and only the two of them exist in the wretched world they live in. He can feel his heart lurch in his throat and wonders whether Canute feels the same.

The prince’s eyes widen and unlock his lips from his bodyguard. Thorfinn has never felt a disappointment in a span of one second.

“I’m..I’m sorry!” Canute expresses regret, face reddening from embarrassment. _What have I done?_ He asks himself again. He is about to step away when Thorfinn pulls him once more and continues the kiss. It is messy and both of them don’t know how to do it properly. Canute gasps when Thorfinn inserts his tongue in his mouth but accepts it. He wraps his arms around the shorter boy’s neck, allowing himself to be trapped between Thorfinn and the rock.

“T-Thorfinn..” 

From their movements, they create a mild splashing sound, the hot water, and the tension makes them sweat and breathes heavily. Thorfinn sees Canute’s chest rising and falling as they kiss which makes him want him more. 

The warrior trails the prince’s jawline with his fingertips before holding his face with both hands, kissing him with tongue. Soon, Canute complies following Thorfinn’s methods. Their body responds to pleasure with the shorter one being more aggressive. The more Canute moans his name, the more he gets hard.

“Ngh, I’m...ah..” a moan escapes from his lips as he holds the prince’s slim waist, his lips ambles from Canute’s neck down to his chest. Fuck. How come he just now realized how he wants to do this with none other than Canute? His feminine features, his pretty face, his voice, the way he fights back from his taunts - everything. Thorfinn drowned in the moment unable to question himself more of his questionable liking to the prince.

His mind is in a daze like his brain has stopped working while his understanding daunts him. Fortunately, he hasn’t completely lost himself when his awareness turns to a slight shift in the air. Thorfinn quickly grabs the back of Canute’s head to lock it with his lips, shutting him up from his moans. Then almost immediately, he cuts the kiss and whispers into his ear. 

“Someone is coming,”

They separate in an instant and Canute knows exactly who the person is. He did his best to look normal and wash his face. Thorfinn waits for the incoming footsteps and Ragnar stops near the spring.

“Oh, so you’ve decided to join his highness, Thorfinn.” Ragnar smiles and Thorfinn shoots him an annoyed look. Annoyed maybe in a sense that he did disturb them but the boy brushes the idea off so he can also act normal. It will be a challenge to pretend that everything is fine and dandy after tasting Canute.

Ragnar has a change of clothes, meaning he took a bath with the others already. He then reminds the teens to get dressed soon for they will soon leave the area.

* * *

Before the day ends, the men go hunting and they all wonder why Thorfinn rejects them. It isn’t like the boy has anything to do other than potentially fight again with the prince. 

Thorfinn sits in silence beside the door while Canute stirs the soup in the huge pot, guarding once someone makes a mistake to step inside and accidentally sees the prince cooking. Ragnar is also in the house assisting the young royal. The smell of the warm soup is making him hungry and the relaxing feeling after taking a bath in the hot springs makes him sleepy. 

Ragnar flinches, remembering he forgot to take the bread from the next house and goes outside leaving the two. With half-lidded eyes, he watches Canute prepare their food but the sleepiness takes over and he dozes off.

The prince notices this and walks in front of the sleeping bodyguard quietly. He wants him to rest but he also wants him to eat before he gets to sleep. Carefully, he pokes his cheek to wake him up.

“Thorfinn, the dinner’s ready.” 

Thorfinn jolts awake but is still drowsy and rises to his feet. Canute, feeling like he has to do something about it stops him by holding his arms and planting a kiss on his cheek.

“W-what are you doing?!” the young Viking jerks, startled at what Canute did. He stares at him with disbelieving eyes.

“Waking you up.” the prince smiles innocently.

Thorfinn stammers and with a panic-stricken facade looks around to check if someone saw them but they are the only people in the house at the moment. 

“D-d-don’t do it again!” Thorfinn scolds and marches towards the table. What the hell is Canute thinking? What if Ragnar or anyone else saw him? It will surely tarnish his reputation as a prince and... why is he now concerned about that? Thorfinn plops a hand on his head. Was it because of a kiss? Was it because they shared a passionate act? Or was it because he likes Canute?

Thorfinn stops and slowly turns around to face him. 

“...I mean,” he clears his throat before continuing. “Don’t do it again when we’re not completely alone.” 

Canute blinks but soon gets what he means. 

“Alright.” he smiles.

A few minutes later and Ragnar returns. The three of them eat the soup with the bread. The food surely tastes good but for Thorfinn, nothing is as good as Canute’s lips. 

* * *

The hotspring scene was inspired by [this art ](https://poipiku.com/398892/1706228.html?10774)

Please do check it out! And thanks [Hivk](https://twitter.com/hikwv) for creating such a cute art! 💞💞


End file.
